memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald D. Moore
Ronald Dowl Moore is a writer and producer of several Star Trek series, as well as several other science fiction and genre programs. Biography Moore graduated from Cornell University with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Political Science. He then moved to Los Angeles for a career as a writer. His career was not doing well, but he began dating a woman who worked on the set of "Star Trek: The Next Generation." In 1989, Moore, an avid fan of the original "Star Trek," convinced her to take him on a tour of the lot. He had written a script for the show, which the producers liked enough to actually film. It became "The Bonding", and Moore was soon hired as a staff writer. He remained at that position until the end of the series. He co-wrote 27 episodes of "Star Trek: The Next Generation" including the series finale, "All Good Things..." for which he won the Hugo Award for excellence in science fiction writing along with Brannon Braga. Moore and Braga also co-wrote two films featuring the "Next Generation" cast, Star Trek: Generations and Star Trek: First Contact. After "The Next Generation" ended in 1994, Moore joined the writing staff of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" as a supervising producer, a post which he held from that show's third to fifth seasons. In 1997, he was promoted to co-executive producer. He is credited as writer or co-writer of 30 episodes of "DS9." Moore is something of an innovator in fan interaction via the internet. He regularly ran online chats with fans via AOL during his tenure on "Deep Space Nine." In 1999, after DS9 finished its run, Moore briefly joined the staff of "Star Trek: Voyager." However, Moore became frustrated by the atmosphere in "Voyager's" writers' room, and his relationship with former writing partner Braga soured. Life After Trek Moore soon left Voyager to pursue other writing opportunities, including the series Roswell and Carnivàle and the updated version of Battlestar Galactica. After a successful two year run that has reaped accolades from fans of the original Galactica movie and series, including veteran Galactica actor Richard Hatch (who guest starred as a major character in several episodes), as well as media outlets, critics, and fans in both the US and the UK, it has been renewed for a third season. The series received a Peabody Award in 2006. Ron Moore won the 2005 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form for writing the first season's premiere episode, "33". It was the second Hugo Award that Moore has received to date, following up from "All Good Things..." The show proved so successful that the second season was announced just as the second week's episode of the first season was being aired. The Sci-fi Channel even ordered advance scripts for the first six episodes of the second season before it was officially renewed or had even aired in the United States. When Galactica's first season was airing during the same time as Star Trek: Enterprise's fourth season, it actually got higher ratings even though it was on a cable channel and Enterprise was on a broadcast network. As the series continued to have success, to the point of becoming a new franchise; the Sci-fi Channel announced in late April 2006 (near the end of the second season) that it was planning on producing a prequel series named "Caprica", detailing the initial creation and revolt of the Cylon robots, and that this new show would also be helmed by Moore http://www.aintitcool.com/display.cgi?id=23139. Continuing his interest in fan interaction, Moore maintains a blog on Sci-fi.com in which he answers a multitude of fan questions in unerring detail and attention. He also provides podcast audio commentaries for each episode in which he often mentions his involvement with Star Trek and criticisms of what he felt led to its decline. Moore's name is oft-mentioned as a potential reviver of the Star Trek franchise. Writing Credits Star Trek: The Next Generation * "The Bonding" * "The Defector" * "Yesterday's Enterprise" (teleplay only, with several others) * "Sins of the Father" (teleplay only, with W. Reed Moran) * "Family" * "Reunion" (teleplay only, with Brannon Braga, Thomas Perry and Jo Perry) * "Data's Day" (teleplay only, with Harold Apter) * "First Contact" (teleplay only, with several others) * "In Theory" (with Joe Menosky) * "Redemption" * "Redemption, Part II" * "Disaster" (teleplay only) * "Ethics" (teleplay only) * "The First Duty" (with Naren Shankar) * "The Next Phase" * "Relics" * "Chain of Command, Part I" (teleplay only) * "Aquiel" (teleplay only; with Braga) * "Tapestry" * "The Chase" (story) * "Rightful Heir" (teleplay only) * "Descent" (teleplay only) * "Gambit, Part II" (teleplay only) * "The Pegasus" * "Thine Own Self" (teleplay only) * "Journey's End" (teleplay only) * "All Good Things..." (with Braga) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * "The Search, Part I" (teleplay only) * "The House of Quark" (teleplay only) * "Defiant" * "Life Support" (teleplay only) * "The Die Is Cast" * "Rejoined" (teleplay only, with René Echevarria) * "Our Man Bashir" (teleplay only) * "Paradise Lost" (story) * "Sons of Mogh" * "Rules of Engagement" (teleplay only) * "For the Cause" (teleplay only) * "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" * "Trials and Tribble-ations" (teleplay only, with Echevarria) * "The Darkness and the Light" (teleplay only) * "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" (teleplay only) * "Soldiers of the Empire" * "In the Cards" (teleplay only) * "Rocks and Shoals" * "Waltz" * "Change of Heart" * "Valiant" * "The Sound of Her Voice" (teleplay only) * "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" * "Once More Unto the Breach" * "It's Only a Paper Moon" (teleplay only) * "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" * "Strange Bedfellows" * "Tacking Into the Wind" * "The Dogs of War" (teleplay only, with Echevarria) Star Trek: Voyager * "Survival Instinct" * "Barge of the Dead" (story) Feature Films * Star Trek Generations (with Braga) * Star Trek: First Contact (with Braga) On-Screen Appearances *Extra in holodeck nightclub scene (Star Trek: First Contact) *Extra in Vic's Las Vegas Lounge (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Background Information Moore's love of the original series personified itself through a barrage of allusions to the show, presented in many of Moore's episodes. For example, the mention of the Tholians in "Reunion", and the first appearance of Starfleet Academy in "The First Duty". It is perhaps because of this love that Moore was chosen to write "Relics," which featured Scotty and the bridge of the original [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise]], and "Trials and Tribble-ations", set during an episode of the original series. His favorite TOS episode is "The Conscience of the King". http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron37.txt Moore's hand in "Sins of the Father" gave him the nickname of "the Klingon guy", and he went on to write nearly every Klingon-centric episode of TNG and DS9. Over the years, a character named after Moore was mentioned in a few pieces of background artwork, such as starships' dedication plaques. Some other characters named Moore were mentioned, such as Farmer Moore in the Star Trek: Enterprise series premiere "Broken Bow." Moore commented: : Personally, I think of myself and other writers as artists. I believe in a fairly loose definition of "art" as almost any creative form of expression and that writing (and screenwriting) certainly falls within that category. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron50.txt External Links * * * * Posting/Chat archive - Q&A sessions from Moore's DS9 tenure Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. Moore, Ronald D. de:Ronald D. Moore es:Ronald D. Moore nl:Ronald D. Moore